Burn Me With Fire
by CatchingBlacklistFire
Summary: Katniss and Peeta try moving on with their lives, starting by moving to a house in District 13. Post mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

It was now autumn in District 13, and although the crisp breeze coming in through the window encouraged Katniss to wrap herself in her own personal cocoon made from every blanket she could reach, Peeta enjoyed it. He's been up for hours before her, packing luggage for their trip back to see their friends this Thanksgiving ..rain was hitting the windows, reminding him to check the train's schedule for delays. Thankfully there were none.

They decided to move to a house in a different, calmer area in District 13 but neither of them felt right about possibly moving out of the district completely, away from what family and friends they had left. Once you've lost everything - your home, your friends your family- it's hard to trust anything will ever be the same again.

They took turns getting ready, Peeta wore a black jacket over his white sweater and dark blue jeans and Katniss dressed in a grey and white sweater which she paired with black jeans before adding her hunting boots and braiding her long hair into it's usual spot over her shoulder. These may be in fact the nicest clothes they've ever had the privilege to wear.. In district 12 her sister and her wore these ugly pale dresses to the reapings, their mother wore one too but more often then just for reapings.

Boys wore uniforms of the same color but of course none wore dresses.

After Katniss was dressed Peeta walked her to the train, Katniss grimanced as the smell of burning coal and oil filled her nose. Peeta made some complaint about the smell also but the noise was too loud to hear him, they continued walking until it became a bit more quiet before trying to talk.

They both ranted about the smell and noise to each other before Katniss's eyes widen in surprise when she sees Annie, the girl Finnick married, she was from district four -fishing, people thought she was crazy after becoming a victor and again when Finnick left us.

She smiled and waved us over, it looks like we'll be riding together...


	2. Chapter 2

The burning odor became worse as they walked into one of the cramped train cars, no open seats left them hanging onto whatever they could use as a makeshift handle. Annie was trying to tell Peeta how happy she was to see us but the rattling of the tracks under the train was too loud to do much of anything except smile and wait until their stop.

Katniss's ears rang as the breaks made a loud screech before the train slowed to a stop, causing them to hang onto their little handles a bit tighter so they wouldn't go flying forward.

Peeta helped Katniss and Annie out of the train car before they walked up the steps to the busy streets above, Katniss stopped to watch the train rocket out of the station through the glass. Remembering the train she and Peeta were on before the quarter quell- before they lost everything- Peeta lost his whole family in 12.. Katniss lost Prim and their mother too.

They step onto the dirty streets, in some ways it's sort of like home. No it's not.. nothing can replace home.

As they walk past shops and apartments Katniss remembers Prim for a moment when she sees a stray cat digging through some garbage in the ally. It wasn't that long ago she visited 12 and brought back Buttercup for Prim. She'd wonder how that cat was staying alive, then again there were many times when she wondered how she was staying alive.

Let alone keeping her sister and mother alive.

They go into a old shop that looks like it might be run by a person from the capitol, fancy treasures scattered everywhere waiting for new potential owners... looks like they've been waiting a long time judging by the dust collected on them.

Everywhere she goes she's remembered and celebrated as the mockingjay.. that's not what she wants why should Katniss be proud and happy she's the mockingjay? It's caused so many innocent people harm so why do they still love her?

Peeta had been the one to suggest moving out of the busier parts of 13.. they now rent a house from Haymitch..who's decided that, besides drinking all day that renting houses would be a nice little money making hobby.. it's a little two bedroom thing. It needs work but its not unlivable at the moment. It's not falling apart at least.

The yard was huge, a little fence surrounded the front which faded into a larger fence of the same color in the back yard, apparently for a bit more privacy.

Peeta talked about getting a dog at a time or another and this yard would be perfect for one.

As we browse through the items old, and new Peeta revealed that he was looking for a special pan for bread, he explained the pan was really heavy and usually of a dark color like black. We searched for it in the rows of scattered clutter, the more we looked it became clearer that it was as if no one ever organized this stuff in here.

Annie was the one to find the pan we'd been searching for. Dispite the weight of it, she proudly held a blackish loaf pan that was covered in dust over her head while yelling that she'd found it.

As soon as Peeta could pay for it we were once again on the streets, looking for another shop to stop in. The next was a wedding store, Annie's choice actually.. She loves these types of stores. There seemed to be hundreds of dresses of every design for almost any taste.. The sickening white color, the way the silver sparkly design grew from the back made Katniss almost lose it when she'd seen it.

A replica of her wedding dress...

* * *

So finally another chapter it probably took me 200 attempts before I was comfortable with the way it read lol don't forget to comment :)friendly/ helpful critique or comments are always welcomed and remember to like/follow for more updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to their house Peeta began making some fresh dough, Katniss couldn't tell if it was for cookies or bread. Although she secretly had hoped it was for cheese buns it wouldn't be all too disappointing if a fresh batch of cookies came out of the oven.

Annie had the football game on in the other room, sitting on the couch she waved Katniss over to join her.

"I-I don't know if you'll believe me but he still loves you... a lot." she spoke in what was barley over a whisper to prevent Peeta from overhearing her. It's quiet for a bit before she continues

"You're all he talked about to Finnick, when he thought he was loosing you he always did what Finn would do in those situations he'd calm you and it's like Peeta and you Katniss you guys are meant for each other there's no way around that fact it just is."

There's an even longer pause before Annie finishes her speech,

"And You have no clue how excited he was when you two moved out here.. felt like you were taking a big step from all that's happened."

Katniss knows it's a big deal but for some reason her gut is telling her that she should be grateful for what she has, granted her mother and sister were dead and Peeta's whole family was gone too, Annie had Finnick.. not sure what happened to her family but she had him. Katniss remembered how Johanna told her about Finnick and Annie, before that story she hadn't thought much about her except that she was a tribute who became a victor that went crazy after winning the games.

_Love is weird.._

those words echoed in Katniss's mind,

"I'm sorry..about Finnick I know you loved him more then anything." Katniss sees Annie trying to contain the tears threatening to fall from her eyes

"He would've been so proud of me you know? seen how much better I'd gotten over the years. we probably would be living in a house like this by now, maybe even had little babies." It's still all too much and Annie collapses over into Katniss's lap crying

"We've all been through hell" they both look up and Peeta is leaning against the door frame

" We've all been through hell.. there's nothing that can ever fix that fact guys we just have to move on and make things better for us we're family now each and everyday we need to work to try and move on from our pasts."

_Move on from our pasts_

it seemed like the hardest thing to do right this moment but there seemed to be no other way other then continuing on with their lives...

* * *

Sorry Its been awhile since the last update on most of my stories yesterday was my birthday! :) and today is Josh's birthday so I'm happy our birthdays are so close lol :) anyway enjoy and leave a comment below


	4. Chapter 4

_Move on with our lives._

This was all Katniss could think about this morning..Peeta was right after all, they had nothing left. It was time to move on.

That was what they were doing, today Katniss and Peeta were going back into town to get some things. Peeta wouldn't tell her what exactly they were but Katniss was happy just to be with him today.

They were headed to a hardware store, Annie stayed behind on this outing. Katniss heard her tell Peeta something about them needing private time together. She was always like that, never wanting to impose on anyone. Annie had even offered to stay somewhere else to give Kaniss and Peeta more privacy.

The hardware store's doors slid open as they stepped on the black mat.

"It feels the weight and that's why those doors know to open." Peeta tried explaining, using his arms pretending to pry them open.

"That's cool, but I think its a sensor above the doors." Katniss couldn't help but giggle at his obviously exadurated frown.

"We can still stick with your idea " and he was happy again.

The hardware store was full of remodeling and building equipment, Katniss personally loved the way Peeta went straight to the paint. She'd probably never even seen these many colors on one wall before. Peeta picked a few little pieces of square papers off the wall and as he looked down at them seemed to mouth the words _orange, sunset orange. _

"Is that what they called it?" She really didn't mean to pry but he was so interested in this color it was hard not to admire him.

"No.. just something I call it. couldn't remember the real name once I tried explaining I needed a orange color and the girl trying to help me guessed like a neon orange and I just said no more like a sunset orange and that's how it got the name I gave it."

Katniss smiles at his story, it's actually cute how he named the color.

"So they use your name, for the paint?" she asked, a little confused

"Oh, no I just never really told them.. always found it on my own after that."

All of a sudden Katniss had an idea, one that she had to suppress because he might laugh at her for it. Although the longer she watched him pick paints and occasionally smile at her the more she wanted to just tell him, how bad could it be really? so she took a deep breath...

"Maybe we could tell them to re-name it then."

His small smile told her that he was thinking of doing just that

"Re-name their paint?"

"Yes."

there was a pause before Peeta allowed a shy smile onto his face

"Katniss, I like the idea but I don't think they would do it. Really why I haven't mentioned it sooner besides I have names for almost every paint in this store."

He smiled as she picked one of every colored paper off the wall.

"So what? we can write your name ideas on the backs and mail them into the store."

He seemed so happy he couldn't contain the smile on his face

"There has to be at least fifty colors here!"

"At least." Katniss echoed

"Let's do it."Peeta smiled at her, she was so proud to convince him to do this.

After a hug, they both started looking at their next target. Painting the bathroom.

* * *

ANOTHER UPDATE!

I'm so so so sorry it's been forever since I've updated :( well please enjoy and comment!


End file.
